The Intruder
by ZySGenie
Summary: One-Shot. I think it's slightly funny but... The Order sets up a trap for the Death Eaters the claim the one thing that may help them win the war. But is the trap really for the Death Eater? My first story!


Disclaimer: I haven't and never will own Harry Potter in anyway or form. Otherwise I wouldn't be typing this up.

Constructive criticism welcome.

ENJOY!

The Intruder

_~When life gives you lemons, take the lemons and squeeze the juice in someone's open wounds.~_

White hot pain seared through my skull. I sucked in a ragged breath and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out.

"Why are you here, Potter? WHY!?" The last word accompanied by a blow to the stomach. Oh, why had I volunteered to be the bait? Oh yeah, I _didn't._

If the stupid mutt turned up to save me drunk… well I won't do anything, but I'll get Remus to make him sleep outside, preferably with no dinner. As the thought finished forming in my head, two things happened. One, a foot plunged itself in my gut, two, the window was smashed send tiny shards everywhere. Thankfully, not near me, but sadly, not near the Death Eaters. There was silence, except for my ragged breathing, then,

"Go see what's going on." someone commanded. Footsteps rang out as someone obliged.

I forced my blood stained eyelids open, just in time to see a masked Death Eater go whooshing past me. Finally! My rescue team was finally, here.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, the front door was locked." I stared at him. The front door was _locked_. Was this really the time? Couldn't Sirius be serious fo- … never mind.

The old mutt motioned toward me saying,

"That ain't no way to treat a guest."

"Sirius when we get out of hear, I'm gonna punch you so hard you're grandkids will be feeling it." he held up his hands,

"Alright, alright, no need to get feisty." Someone else dropped from the high window.

"Tut, tut, standards have really dropped haven't they?" Remus said looking around. I would've groaned if I had the energy to. Not Remus as well,

"Hello? Wounded person here."

"Prongs is absolutely right Padfoot,we've been neglecting him." and with that they whipped out they'e wand and fired of spells at the surprised Death Eaters.

I sighed as the magic repressing cuffs came of with a snap, magic flowing through my veins again. Leaning against Sirius I limped to the entrance, walking past the high window that was well above my head. I vaguely noticed Remus grabbing what we came here for.

"Wait," Remus threw a hand out in front of us, "we're not alone." We whipped around, well I was dragged around by Sirius, when we heard a sigh and then footsteps.

"I should've known the werewolf would smell me. And you know what? I did." A dark cloaked stepped forward. Slowly coming into the light. Millimetre's away from the light that would reveal him completely he clicked his fingers. All the lights went out.

"Just to give me a more mysterious feel, you know?" I felt Sirius tense up and move in front of me slightly. In any other circumstances I would have been truly insulted, but in the condition I was in, I was grateful.

"Who are you?" Remus asked cautiously.

" 'Who' is but a polite term for 'what'. And what I am, is the man in the shadows," Ahh, I thought, a man then.

"But I understand," he continued, "the human need to need to classify and name everything, so you may simply call me, Ink." I blinked. What kind of name was Ink?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Silence. Then,

"What am I doing here? It's quite a long story…"

"We're not going anywhere." Sirius said. I really hope Padfoot doesn't jinx that.

"Oh I know…" he trailed off. I suppressed a shiver.

"Grab a seat, then." Pause, as we all thought the same thought, where?

"Ah, right." he clicked his fingers and 4 chairs appeared. Ink delicately flopped in one while 3/4's of the Marauders sat down cautiously. Well, I tried to, but my legs gave way causing me to collapse.

"You know what I'm sure all of you just want to go home and relax, so I'll make it short. And cause being vague make you sound mysterious and all."

"We stared at him. He sighed,

"Fine, don't ask. I'll just explain. You see, this was all a set up I created to-"

"Woah. Woah. Hey, we set this up so we could get this." Remus held up a pocket watch.

"Ah, old Timus's pocket watch. That was a set up as well. It's nothing special. I just needed some bait to get you here. In fact the watch doesn't even work."

I gaped,

"You mean, I volunteered, to be the bait for a set up, to get a pocket watch that doesn't even work, because you made that up as bait and set _us_ up. I got thrashed! Was that all for nothing?" Ink paused then said,

"…Yep, that's pretty much it. Although I do have a pretty good reason."

"Oh yeah, that will have to be one hell of a reason, _genius_?" I spat.

"I was getting to that. Now this _genius_ couldn't decide which side to back so I decided to set this up." Silence. Remus regained himself first,

"Let me get this straight. You set this up. We could've been killed. So that you could decide which _side_ to play on. You don't pick a team. You have to back the side you agree with. This isn't a _game_." Remus ranted.

"Remus, Remus, Remus, you don't get it. I don't care about right and wrong. I'm just looking for some fun."

"This is _war_." Sirius said incredulously.

"Well, I damn hope this is a war, or I'd be wasting my time. I heard there was a pretty sweet war going on around Egypt. And they're wars are awesome."

"You're sick."

"Damn, I really hope not, a runny nose really ain't to scary in a battle. Anyway, anymore questions?…."

"Well?" he prompted.

"Don't you want to know which side I choose?" He sighed at our blank faces.

"Well?" he prompted again. Remus cleared his throat.

"Wh-who did, you decide on?" Remus asked in an only slightly shaky voice. Ink answered in a brighter voice,

"No one!" Then he stood up and clicked his fingers. Our seats disappeared. We stared at him from the cold stone floor.

"WHAAT!" Sirius shouted incredulously.

"Yep. Goodbye." and with that, he disappeared.

**The End**

**There won't be a sequel or anything. This was just a random one-shot scene that came to me so, yeah.**


End file.
